starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II
StarCraft II is the long awaited sequel to the real-time strategy game StarCraft, announced on May 19, 2007, at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational in Seoul, South Korea.IGN: Blizzard's Worldwide Invitational Begins, Charles Onyett, IGN.com, 18 May 2007, Retrieved 19 May 2007GameSpot: Starcraft II warps into Seoul, Andrew Park, Gamespot, 18 May 2007, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Though currently no release date has been given, it has been stated that development on the game began shortly after Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne back in 2003 and that the game development is "very far along," and already playable in multiplayer with all three factions. The game will feature a physics engine, allowing "debris to roll down a ramp", as well as improved 3D graphics. Its lead designer is Dustin Browder. History According to the narrator of Blizzard's WWI video, StarCraft II has been in development since Blizzard released WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne (July, 2003). As such it has been in development for roughly four years. Gameplay StarCraft II retains some units from the original game, although some of these units have been given new abilities. Due to story events from the previous game, some units have been phased out or replaced. For example, the conquest of the Protoss homeworld of Aiur has prevented the creation of more Dragoons - the transplanted souls of Protoss warriors in exoskeletons - resulting in the remaining Dragoons to be redesigned with different weaponry and a shield that absorbs heavy damage and renamed to "Immortals". The demo reveals new abilities that involve more complex interaction with the game environment than StarCraft. Terran units known as Reapers can swiftly leap over cliffs, and Protoss Stalkers are capable of short-range teleportation to pursue fleeing enemies. Additionally, new abilities have been extended to structures. The Protoss are able to warp prefabricated units within range of their Pylons, and also possess the Phase Prism, a unit that acts as a mobile Pylon, providing power to Protoss buildings in the absence of conventionally built Pylons. The number of units in the game will not change. For every new unit added, one "underused" unit has been removed. Gamespy. Gamespy Panel Report, Gamespy, Retrieved 21 May 2007 Observations Several interesting things are seen briefly in the first officially released gameplay demo video Gamespot. StarCraft II interview, Gamespot, Retrieved 22 May 2007. In the beginning of the video, what appears to be a new Terran structure can be seen mining minerals with a laser-like beam and extracting them without the involvement of SCV's or similar mining units. Also interesting is that no Command Centers are seen in the vicinity, indicating that these structures are independent and self sufficient. The structure may be a graphical doodad however, rather than representative of resource gathering (Terran SCVs mining minerals and bringing the resource to a Command Center have been observed). The use of an advanced shadowing engine is also apparent, allowing shadows to behave realistically and stretch or compress according to the curvature of the texture they are falling upon. Debris and doodads also appear to cast their own dynamic shadows. It is also interesting to note that a sign doodad seen partway through the video advertises the name Mengsk, feasibly in reference to Arcturus Mengsk whose inclusion in the plot of StarCraft II is the subject of much speculation. Races The sequel introduces no new playable races and keeps the three original races Protoss, Terran, and Zerg. Old Units Still In Service ;Zerg *'Hydralisk' *'Zergling' *'Mutalisk' ;Terran *'Marine' *'Battlecruiser' *'Siege Tank' *'Dropship' ;Protoss *'Zealot' *'High Templar' New units ;Terran * Reaper: Uses dual pistols, can jet pack across terrain. ;Protoss * Colossus: A large quad-legged vehicle that fires strong dual lasers in a "wave-like" pattern well-suited to destroying swarms of weaker units. Shown in the video destroying a large wave of Zerglings. This unit can also traverse differences in terrain height due to its long legs. The Colossus has no anti-air weapons. As of the gameplay footage released on May 21, 2007, the Colossus has 325 Shields and 400 Hitpoints. Also, the Starcraft II Artwork Trailer reveals several Colossi falling under attack by Terran Missile Turrets; whether this is because the Colossi are tall enough to count as air units or because the Terran Missile Turrets are permitted to attack ground targets in Starcraft II remains unknown. * Immortal: Replaces the Dragoon. Strong defense against powerful attacks, but vulnerable to weaker attacks. Starcraft II Official Website, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 * Mothership: A powerful flying unit which consumes an extreme amount of resources to produce, but is a unique unit (1 at a time). Has the Timebomb ability, which slows all enemy missile attacks, and the Earth Cracker, a large laser that obliterates anything in its path, in the style of the original Starcraft intro. Also has an ability to create a black hole that can suck in ships as large as Battlecruisers. Looks like a floating sand dollar. As of May 21, 2007, the Mothership possesses 350 Shields, 950 Hitpoints, and 300 Energy; The Black Hole ability costs 150 Energy, the Time Bomb ability costs 75 Energy, and the Planet Cracker costs 100 Energy. * Phase Prism: A dual-purpose unit, able to transport units or act as a mobile Pylon. * Phoenix: This anti-air unit can overcharge its guns for a multiple projectile blast, but after the blast the ship is rendered inert for a short period. The Phoenix is very weak versus large enemy air units such as a Battlecruiser, but is powerful versus small and medium air units. As of the gameplay footage released on May 21, 2007, the Phoenix has 60 Shields and 120 Hitpoints. Also, though the Phoenix can attack ground targets, it appears to use a different type of attack to do so (as suggested by the multiple weapon icons next to its portrait), unlike the Dragoons, which used the same attack for both air and ground targets. * Soul Hunter: A "man-size" unit (like the Zealot) with a ranged attack resembling arcing electricity, riding on a hovering platform of some sort and wielding a large weapon of some sort on one arm. * Stalker: A Dragoon-like unit of the Dark Templar, able to blink (short-range teleport) and deliver ranged attacks against air and ground units. * Tempest: A large air unit, similar to the Carrier, with strong shields, apparantly no weapons of it owns but carrying blue Interceptor-like fighter craft. * Twilight Archon: A large ground unit, swirling with blue energy and shooting short-ranged blasts of energy, very similar to the Archon of classic Starcraft. * Warp Ray: Flying unit that deals damage with a blue laser that does more damage as it focuses on the same target. Good versus heavily armored targets like Battlecruisers and buildings, weak against small arms fire. As of the gameplay footage released on May 21, 2007, the Warp Ray possesses 75 Shields and 125 Hitpoints. ;Zerg * Nydus Worm: Can be used to transport small units such as Zerglings underground. *'Succubus:' New ground "caster support" unit, derived from Ghosts captured during the Zerg invasion of Tarsonis, that can take control of enemy unit for a brief period of time, then force that unit to explode. Infocepter Zerg ground units (2007-06-07). Zerg Ground Units. Infoceptor. Updated units ;Terrans *'Marine': Will be able to upgrade defenses with a shield.Battle.net StarCraft forum (2007-06-01). Battle.net thread. Battle.net. ;Protoss *'Zealot:' Will have a new charge ability, allowing a zealot unit to quickly close the distance between itself and an enemy unit. *'Gateway:' Has the ability to turn into a Warp Gate that can transport troops around the map. ;Zerg *'Zergling:' New ability to mutate into suicidal "Baneling", that can roll across the terrain. As of May 21, 2007, the Baneling appears to do 40 damage (determined by looking at the before impact/after impact Hit Points of a Colossus). Source: StarCraft II gameplay footage released on May 21 at www.starcraft2.com. New Buildings ;Protoss *'Phase Cannon' A defensive building very similar to a Photon Cannon but with the ability to be moved, albeit slowly (compared with a Stalker's blink ability or a Gateway's teleport). The first officially released gameplay demo video described Protoss turrets encountered by Reapers (whose Pylon they subsequently attacked to disable the cannons) as "Photon Cannons," so it is likely Phase Cannons are either an upgrade to Photon Cannons or a seperately built cannon. New racial abilities *'Protoss:' will be able to warp prefabricated units close to any Pylons or deployed Phase Prisms with the upgraded Gateway, known as a Warp Gate. Can also move Phase Cannon defensive base turrets. Storyline The game takes place four years after StarCraft: Brood War, the same time as the storyline of StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II will take place both in new worlds and in worlds that had appeared in the original game. Char is back. One of the new worlds is Bel'Shir, a jungle Protoss world that was a religious retreat until it was attacked by the Zerg; it now houses many ruined temples. The world shown in the cinematic is Braxis Alpha. Gamespot (2007-05-20). Blizzard talks StarCraft II art design. Gamespot. Jim Raynor is set to continue his adventures. Gamespot (2007-05-20). Blizzard talks StarCraft II gameplay details. Gamespot. # The United Earth Directorate forces were destroyed by Infested Kerrigan's zerg armies (though a few surviving companies may still be around somewhere). # The Terran faction in StarCraft II will primarily consist of the "evil empire" of the Terran Dominion. # The Xel'Naga will fit into the story "in a rather epic tale". It is important to note that the "greater whole" of the Xel'Naga race was wiped out, which means some of them may still be alive. Hybrids The Hybrid does not appear to be available as a playable race in StarCraft II, but a strange creature which may be a Hybrid is portrayed in a StarCraft II trailer. The Hybrid may appear in the single-player storyline. Scumedit The game will come with a map editor called "scumedit". Users can program it using a trigger language or the C language.Blizzplanet. (2007-05-31). Blizz disclose more detail. Battle.net forum. Accessed 2007-06-03). PC Gamer Preview A video has surfaced on youtubeStarCraft Legacy. (2007-06-13). New StarCraft II video. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-06-13. showing four new units: the Soul Hunter, Phase Cannon (a Photon Cannon that can move), the Twilight Archon and the Tempest (a new version of the Carrier). Other units from the original StarCraft that have not been confirmed as being in StarCraft II, such as the Firebat and Reaver, may have appeared in the video as well. Karune, a recently appointed new official Blizzard Entertainment staffer on battle.net forums, confirmed in a posthttp://www.battle.net/forums/thread.aspx?fn=sc-general&t=190870&tmp=1#post190870 the video is genuine. Prose purporting to be from the same issue of PC Gamer, from the actual article, has surfaced detailing what appears to be the entirety of Protoss units. In addition to the officially confirmed units in both the first Gameplay demo video and the PC Gamer video, the Observer and Reaver are confirmed, and a still unseen unit, the "Star Relic," is listed that apparently has a cloak (that will also cloak buildings in addition to units) as well as a fusion beam that will cause a target to explode and damage anything around it, doing more splash damage the tougher its target is. Trailers, Demonstrations & Other Videos A number of videos have surfaced on the anticipated game. ;starcraft2.com Official website for Starcraft II, established and maintained by blizzard.com. * First cinematic trailer, introducing Tychus Findlay and showing in detail the involved, robotic process of installing a Terran Marine's armor. * First official gameplay demo, giving a tour by means of a video recorded from an apparently mission-like game that demonstrates and describes the Protoss gateway ability, updated Protoss Zealot, the new Protoss Immortal, the new Terran Reaper, the new Protoss Phase Prism, the Protoss Stalker, the new or updated Zerg Nydus Worm and classic Zerglings, the ability to combine Protoss Phase Prisms and Gateway ability to create a significant force anywhere on the map, massive new Protoss Colossus units, the ability for classic Zerglings to mutate into new Banelings, the classic Zerg Mutalisks, new Protoss Phoenix, classic Terran Battlecruiser, new Protoss Warp Ray, and the "ultimate" unit of Starcraft II: the Protoss Mothership. It finishes with a Terran/Protoss brawl which ends with three ghosts each launching a Nuke that wipes out the entirety of the Protoss and Terran forces involved in the brawl (with the exception of the Ghosts) and zerglings killing the ghosts and forming up the letters 'GG' as they mutate. * First artwork trailer, showing a large number of scanned Concept Art drawings/paintings for Starcraft II and another Protoss/Terran battle on a different map than the first official gameplay demo video. ;YouTube Variants of all videos can be found here, and youtube is where videos first popped up of Starcraft II, including a recording of the debut announcement in Korea. * PC Gamer supplemental Protoss unit demonstration, confirmed by Karune to be from a CD included in the August issue of PC Gamer, demonstrating the new Protoss units Soul Hunter, Tempest and Twilight Archon and the Phase Cannon base defensive turrets. References External links * [http://www.starcraft2.com/ Official StarCraft II website] * [http://www.infoceptor.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1342144 Unofficial StarCraft II FAQ] * [http://tvpot.daum.net/theme/ThemeView.do?themeid=122&lu=m_mono_1 Video footage of StarCraft II] at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational * StarCraft II Gameplay video (YouTube) * Blizzard Artwork Trailer (YouTube) * [http://media.pc.ign.com/media/850/850126/imgs_1.html Gameplay screenshots of StarCraft II] courtesy IGN Fan sites * StarCraft Infoceptor * StarCraft 2 News category:games